Promesa
by kiose
Summary: Una promesa es más que una palabra, es esperanza...y eso es precisamente lo que necesita Winry.
1. La lluvia

Esta no es la primera historia que hago pero es la primera que he podido terminar, les pido si pueden considerar eso al dejar reviews.

A lo mejor por esto me ponen en su lista negra, si, me pasé de manchada, pero era la única forma de lograr mi objetivo. ¡Perdonenme!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día nublado. Dos jóvenes alquimistas y una mecánica de automails estaban sentados en una mesa en una bonita casita en Rizenbull. Hace tan sólo unos segundos había ocurrido un suceso que había dejado intrigada a la mecánica y en estos momentos ambos alquimistas (amenazados por la llave inglesa de la mecánica) se encontraban desmintiendo el asunto.

-Te lo repito de nuevo Winry; esa muchacha no es más que una admiradora y no tiene relación alguna conmigo -exclamaba el mayor de los alquimistas poniéndose de pie.

-Puede que mi hermano mienta muchas veces Winry pero esta vez dice la verdad -dijo el menor.

-Hey -dijo protestando el mayor de los Elric aunque no fue escuchado.

-Más te vale que lo que me digas sea verdad Ed -dijo Winry bajando la llave inglesa que se estaba preparando para golpear la cabeza de Edward.

-Winry -dijo la voz de una anciana.

-Ya voy abuela -contestó Winry echándole una mirada asesina a los hermanos Elric antes de desaparecer en las escaleras.

-Hermano, deberíamos subir a ver como se encuentra la tía -dijo Al un poco preocupado.

-¿Y darle otra oportunidad a Winry de golpearnos con su llave? De ninguna manera -dijo Ed cruzando los brazos.

-Ella hace eso porque está preocupada por nosotros hermano -dijo Al sacudiendo suavemente a Ed. Pero él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo lo que hizo que Al se limitara a ponerse de pie y subir las escaleras sin decir más.

-Tienes fiebre abuela, llamaré al doctor -dijo Winry al momento que levantaba el teléfono.

-No Winry -dijo Pinako deteniendo a su nieta. -No dejaré que una simple fiebre me derrote -finalizó tosiendo.

-Por favor, tía podría ser grave -dijo Al que se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de la tía Pinako.

-Tonterías Alphonse ¿Crees que la vieja tía Pinako moriría por una simple fiebre? -dijo la tía alzando la voz.

-Yo no digo eso, digo que más bien podría complicarse -dijo en forma de justificación el joven Al.

Una lluvia ligera comenzaba a caer golpeando con delicadeza los cristales.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué tengo que subir a ver como se encuentra la tía? Ella siempre está bien -dijo Ed poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la tía Pinako.

La lluvia se volvió más copiosa e intensa.

-Te vuelvo a repetir Alphonse que me siento de maravilla -replicó la tía.

-Pero la fiebre te está aumentando tía -dijo Al revisando el termómetro.

-Abuela tu fiebre puede convertirse en un problema, llamaré al doctor -dijo Winry levantando el teléfono y marcando un número en él. Una expresión de preocupación se reflejó en su rostro al notar que el teléfono no tenía línea.

-¿Qué ocurre? -gruñó Ed entrando a la habitación y tomando el teléfono para entender que tenía mal.

-Maldita sea, esta lluvia debe de estar cortando la línea del teléfono -dijo colgando el teléfono.

-Hermano, que vas a hacer -dijo Alphonse al ver que su hermano se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Voy a traer al doctor aquí -dijo Ed saliendo de la habitación.

-Ed no, yo... -dijo Winry antes de ser interrumpida por Al.

-Mi hermano está haciendo esto por ti -esas palabras provocaron que Winry se sonrojara un poco.

Ed salió de la casa con un aire decidido ignorando la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba contra su cara, no llevaba mucho camino recorrido cuando su pierna automail se hundió en la tierra.

-Maldición -Ed gritó tan fuerte que Al y Winry escucharon su grito.

-Ay no, algo le pasó a Ed -dijo Winry con una voz que se escuchaba preocupada.

-Yo iré a ver que le ocurre a mi hermano, tú tienes que quedarte aquí a cuidar a la tía -dijo Al apresurándose a salir de la habitación.

Alphonse no recorrió mucha distancia para encontrar a su hermano no muy lejos de la casa incapaz de sacar su pierna de automail que se hundía más y más en el lodo, todos sus intentos de sacarla con alquimia eran en vano ya que tan pronto lograba sacar su pierna la fuerte lluvia se la volvía a hundir.

-Hermano ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Al sacando a Ed del lodo.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? -dijo Ed intentando mantenerse de pie. Al negó con la cabeza mientras Ed se tambaleaba y caía de espaldas en un charco de lodo. Al no hizo más preguntas y prefirió ayudar a Ed a ponerse de pié y a caminar de vuelta a la casa. Una vez allí lo ayudó a sentarse en un sillón.

-Quédate aquí hermano, yo iré por el doctor -dijo Al en tono imperativo.

-Pero Al -dijo Ed haciendo un esfuerzo en ponerse de pie (mismo que falló acabando con Ed en el suelo).

-Hermano, habla con Winry, te necesita ¡Quédate y permanece a su lado! -después de esto Al no dijo más y cerró la puerta de golpe tras él dejando a Ed muy sorprendido.

Se desplomó sobre el sillón a reflexionar durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos las palabras de Al.

-En que está pensando Al, lo único que quiere Winry es tenerme lejos -dijo Ed haciendo un esfuerzo en ponerse de pié. Caminó (o mejor dicho cojeó) hacia la habitación de la abuela dejando un camino de huellas enlodadas.

Al llegar al cuarto de la abuela se sorprendió al percatarse de que Winry no se encontraba allí; la abuela estaba recostada sobre su cama aparentemente dormida.

-Maldición, Winry quiere hacerme caminar de más -murmuró Ed dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Winry esperando encontrarla allí.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y al ver que se encontraba en la habitación entró en la misma.

-Como está tía Pinako -preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a Winry.

-Sigue con fiebre, ahora se encuentra dormida en su habitación -dijo Winry sacando su caja de herramientas y colocándola en el piso frente de ella.

-Quítate el pantalón -ordenó con seriedad la joven mecánica de automails.

-¿Porque ese atrevimiento Winry? -dijo Ed con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Porque estas cojeando y tu pierna hace mucho ruido, quiero revisar si está en buen estado -dijo Winry buscando una herramienta en su caja.

Ed obedeció y dejó a Winry reparando el automail. Pasó un tiempo mirando sus ojos azules concentrados en el metal del implante. De repente vio que esos ojos azules dejaban escapar un par de lágrimas. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Maldita sea, porque lloras -exclamó Ed con enojo.

-¡¿Por qué lloro?! -repitió Winry alzando la voz.

-¿Será porque sé que en cuanto esta lluvia termine tu puedes irte para no volver nunca? -continuó alzando cada vez más el tono de voz.

-¿Será porque sé que no importando cuanto me esfuerce en tu automail nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para ti y acabarás rompiéndolo? -dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¿Será porque nunca te darás cuenta de qué se siente estar enamorada de alguien como tú? -dijo recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ed quien estaba sorprendido por muchas cosas. Primero la repentina mezcla de emociones de Winry, segundo que Winry considerara que los automails que diseñaba para él no eran lo suficientemente buenos y en último lugar que Winry pensara que era mala idea corresponder sus sentimientos.

-Yo...yo no quiero lastimarte, pero...porque te tenías que enamorarte justamente de mí -dijo Ed mirando fijamente a Winry mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Yo no lo escogí -replicó Winry aferrada a la camisa de Ed. El muchacho le levantó la cara por la barbilla y le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares.

-Ya no llores, tus lágrimas son muy valiosas como para gastarlas en alguien tan estúpido como yo -dijo Ed en un susurro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Winry. Pero en lugar de animarla ese comentario pareció hacerla enojar, manifestando su enojo golpeando el pecho de Ed con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema? -preguntó Ed algo extrañado. Los golpes de Winry no le dolían en absoluto pero...¿Por qué Winry lo golpeaba?

-Tu no eres estúpido, al menos no para mi -dijo Winry rodeando con sus brazos el torso de Ed.

-Si, lo soy; lo soy porque te hice llorar, y no hay persona más estúpida que alguien que te haga llorar -dijo Ed muy serio. Winry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

-Gracias -dijo ella en un susurro mientras se separaba de su torso para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

-Eres muy hermosa, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de besarte Winry -dijo Ed con una sonrisa en los labios mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Si sigues hablando con ese atrevimiento puedes hacer que me enoje, deberías pensar más antes de hablar -dijo Winry mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ed.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo pensar con tus hermosos ojos azules mirándome así -dijo Ed en un susurro. Sus respiraciones estaban cortadas. Ambos estaban paralizados y en las miradas que se intercambiaban miradas que podían hablar por si solas. ¿Qué decían? Solo Winry y Ed lo sabían, como si las miradas hablaran un lenguaje que solo ellos dos entendían. Acto seguido Winry ya se encontraba con los labios de Ed contra los de ella. Estaba tensa. Ed al sentir esta tensión trató de aligerarla deslizando su mano por la cabeza de Winry deshaciéndose del paliacate que la mecánica siempre llevaba en la cabeza y comenzó a inclinarse cada vez más sobre ella al mismo tiempo que suavizaba el beso. El beso duró más de lo que esperaban obligándolos a separarse para respirar y cuando esto sucedió Winry se encontraba con Ed inclinado sobre ella dejando caer suavemente sus mechones dorados de cabello sobre su cara. Winry se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Ed se acercó a la cara de Winry hasta quedar a tan solo milímetros de su cara.

-Yo jamás seré capaz de hacerte daño Winry-dijo Ed en un susurro. Winry dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, pero esas palabras le hicieron sentir bien, segura y también le hicieron sentir una sensación que no podía describir...¿Amor? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Su mano se deslizó por el cuello de Ed y llegó hasta su camisa, la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella para que sus labios se juntaran de nuevo. Ahora Ed era el desconcertado pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que correspondiera el beso. Las manos de Winry se deslizaron por el pecho de Ed desabotonando cada botón de su camisa y acabaron por desprenderlo de ella. A necesidad de aire se separaron aunque se quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de ambos cuerpos. Hubo una pausa en la que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas y el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones. Sus ojos intercambiaron miradas. El momento era mágico y era el momento que Winry había estado esperando pero, por desgracia este momento no podría durar por siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A esto era a lo que me refería al principio de mi fic, pero bueno, no me sorprenderá ver pronto en las listas negras el nombre de "kiosé the kid".

Aun así dejen reviews porque:

1 review es igual a 1 sonrisa


	2. Bajo un árbol, junto al río

Si, con el episodio anterior ya no me darán regalos en navidad y me pusieron en su lista negra (pido piedad) pero espero que todo se aliviane con esto (pero supongo que en lugar de calmarse, me quemarán viva).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Winry -dijo una voz de anciana que provenía de otra habitación. Esa voz les hizo regresar a la realidad. Winry no podía evitar pensar que había perdido la oportunidad de hacer algo. Esta sensación le hizo sonrojarse y se separó de Ed de golpe tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Lo siento mucho Ed -dijo Winry un poco nerviosa.

-No importa -dijo Ed poniéndose de pie tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas. Winry salió de la habitación.

-Maldición, la tía arruinó el momento -pensó Ed inmediatamente después de que Winry dejó la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo abuela? -preguntó Winry haciendo un esfuerzo por lucir normal.

-Hace un poco de calor y me preguntaba si podrías abrirme la ventana -dijo la tía abanicándose con la mano.

-Claro abuela -dijo Winry dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y abriéndola.

-Winry, estas sudando. ¿Te encuentras bien? -observó la abuela Pinako.

-Claro abuela, es solo que mi habitación está algo caliente y yo me encontraba ahí reparando el automail de Ed -dijo Winry fingiendo naturalidad. La abuela la miró fijamente por unos segundos y Winry pensó que la abuela descubriría que estaba mintiendo.

-Ya veo -dijo la abuela recostándose de nuevo.

-Casi me descubre -pensó Winry justo después de que salió de la habitación de la abuela.

La lluvia copiosa ya se había detenido y solo quedaba de ella las gotas que escurrían de los árboles. Winry se dirigió a su habitación esperando encontrar ahí a Ed pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró en ese sitio. Bajó las escaleras y lo encontró recostado sobre un sillón vistiendo ropa limpia y seca.

-Ed, quiero hablar contigo -dijo Winry parándose a su lado.

-Eso depende -dijo él examinándola con la mirada.

-¿De qué? -dijo Winry.

-De si me hablarás con o sin tu llave inglesa -dijo Ed sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ed, esto es en serio -dijo Winry con enojo.

-Sólo quiero saber si piensas golpearme -dijo Ed levantándose del sillón. Winry negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces siéntate -dijo Ed sentándose y haciendo un ademán a Winry para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella se sentó y a continuación lo miró a los ojos.

-Ed, quiero saber… -dijo dudando un poco. -…hace un rato en mi habitación, que pasó exactamente -dijo con su mirada fija en la del muchacho. Ed se sonrojó por las palabras y miradas de Winry y a continuación desvió su mirada en dirección opuesta a la de ella.

-Bueno...yo...creo que -dijo Ed comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-Ed -dijo Winry tomándole la cara y girándola para verlo a los ojos.

-Eh, creo...creo que...que no hice lo que me decía mi cabeza -dijo Ed con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Winry sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento...es solo que...que no pude controlarme, porque...porque... -Ed clavó su mirada en el piso y movió los labios como si tratara de decir algo pero por alguna razón no sentía seguridad para decirlo.

-Ed... -la voz de Winry le dio la seguridad que este necesitaba. Levantó la mirada, la miró a los ojos y terminó la frase.

-Porque eres muy hermosa -estas palabras cortaron la respiración de la mecánica. Ed no estaba seguro de que hacer, o al menos su cabeza no lo estaba. Pasó lentamente su mano por el cabello de Winry e hizo algo que le había funcionado bastante bien la última ocasión; ignorar por completo lo que le dictaba su cabeza, lo que resultó guiándolo a tocar los labios de Winry con los de él. Cuando se separaron quedaron con la frente de ella recargada sobre la de él.

La manera en que se miraron era simplemente indescriptible e hizo que unas sonrisas se dibujaran en sus rostros. Por unos instantes el sonido se desvanecía y las palabras se consumían antes de que pudiesen pronunciarse.

-¿Eso responde exactamente tu pregunta? -preguntó Ed quebrantando este mágico silencio.

-No sólo eso, también me ayudó a descubrir algo -dijo Winry sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿En serio¿Y que fue lo que te ayudó a descubrir? -preguntó Ed sonriendo también.

-Que Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero, llamado genio por obtener el título de alquimista nacional a los doce años, etc, etc, etc, también tiene un lado sensible -dijo Winry pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla.

-¿Cómo¿Dices que no luzco como una persona sensible? Para tu información he ayudado a mucha gente lo que demuestra mi sensibilidad en varias ocasiones -presumió Ed mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿A sí? Menciona 5 ocasiones -dijo Winry retándolo.

-Son historias muy largas -dijo Ed excusándose.

-No importa, tengo mucho tiempo -dijo Winry sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Son realmente aburridas, no querrías oírlas -dijo Ed intimidado por la sonrisa de Winry.

-No creo que sea más aburrido que quedarse aquí -dijo Winry aun con la sonrisa.

-Pero si sería más aburrido que salir a dar un vuelta, así platicamos y quizá descubras más de mi -dijo Ed sonriendo por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? -dijo Winry con una voz que sonaba enigmática.

-No, no es eso, e-es solo que creo que no nos hemos tomado tiempo para descubrir cuanto hemos cambiado -dijo Ed frotándose la cabeza con la mano.

-Que hay de la tía, alguien debe quedarse a cuidarla -dijo Winry. En ese momento Al abrió la puerta de golpe y entró acompañado de un doctor. Ed se acercó a su hermano.

-Justo a tiempo -le susurro Ed de manera que solo Al pudiera escucharlo.

-Bueno creo que ya hay quien se quede con la tía -le dijo Ed a Winry sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Supongo que si pero... -dijo Winry dudando.

-No te preocupes Winry, yo me quedaré aquí con la tía y el doctor -dijo Al empujando suavemente a Winry mientras Ed le ofrecía cortésmente su mano. Winry la tomó y ambos salieron corriendo en una dirección que ni siquiera ellos conocían, o al menos eso parecía.

-A donde vamos Ed -preguntó Winry.

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos -contestó Ed con seguridad. Llegaron hasta el río y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol. Una vez ahí Winry analizó cada característica del lugar.

-Es perfecto -pensó.

¿Ocurre algo Winry? -preguntó Ed curioso mirando como Winry analizaba cuidadosamente sus alrededores. Winry lo miró.

-Es perfecto -dijo Winry con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Que quieres decir con "perfecto"? -dijo Ed sin entender mucho. Winry le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Ed, quiero otra oportunidad -dijo Winry acercándose a Ed.

-¿Otra oportunidad¿Winry de que estás hablando? -dijo Ed sin entender aún.

-Prométeme que volverás a Rizenbull sin importar cuanto tardes en llegar y que volverás sano y salvo -dijo Winry estirando la mano.

-Pides mucho -dijo Ed sonriendo sarcásticamente. La expresión de Winry se volvió seria mientras se ponía de pie aun con la mano estirada. Ed se puso de pie.

-Esto es en serio -dijo Winry sacando su llave y preparándose para golpear a Ed.

-Winry, no arruines el momento -dijo Ed retrocediendo sumamente asustado.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti -dijo Winry fingiendo enojo mientras amenazaba a Ed con su herramienta.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo -dijo Ed estrechando la mano de Winry.

-Gracias Ed -dijo Winry dejando caer su llave de golpe contra el pasto y abalanzándose sobre el alquimista mientras lo abrazaba; sus manos rodeando el cuello de él.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces? -dijo Ed sorprendido por la reacción de Winry.

-Porque ahora sé que sin importar que tan lejos te vallas o cuanto tiempo viajes volverás-.

Ed también la abrazó y así abrazados bajo ese árbol junto al río quedó sellada su _promesa. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, esta historia no es muy larga pero no se puede pedir mucho, soy kiosé the kid lo que es igual a niña loca (sin ingenio ni originalidad).

Espero reviews, sean constructivos o destructivos tengan por seguro que a la loca de kiosé la harán sonreir.


End file.
